Benutzer Diskussion:TobiThrawn
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Kritik Hallo TobiThrawn, vielen Dank für deine Kritik hierbei. Es ist schön, dass du dich damit beschäftigst, allerdings kann ich das nicht ohne Weiteres stehen lassen. Die Kritikpunkte, die du aufgezählt hast, sind lediglich rechtschreiblicher oder grammatikalischer Herkunft. In der Zeit, wo du das ganze aufgezählt hast, hättest du sie auch selbst korrigieren können. Weil so wie es jetzt dasteht sieht es in der Begutachtung einfach nur hässlich aus, weshalb ich es rausnehmen und auf meine Diskussionsseite verschieben werde, wo im Moment von Lord Dreist die Kritik fortgeführt wird. Ich werde deine Kritik zwar umsetzen, dich aber bitten, in Zukunft von so etwas abzusehen. Denn die Kritikseite ist eigentlich nur für solche Fehler gedacht, die nicht selbst korrigiert werden können oder wo Streitigkeiten auftreten könnten. Solltest du weitere grammatikalische Fehler finden, so korrigiere diese bitte selber. Vielen Dank. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:27, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Danke für die Rückmeldung! Ich war mir nicht sicher ob der Artikel wegen der Wahl vlt nur von dir bearbeitet werden soll o.ä.. In Zukunft werde ich das dann selbst korrigieren. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 13:43, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Nein, keine Sorge. Solange nicht die Vorlage:UC bei einem Artikel steht, kann jeder ihn bearbeiten ;) Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:52, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kekse ::Danke für den Keks! Macht mir ja kaum Umstände und erleichtert sowohl euch als auch neuen Autoren die Arbeit, also kein Ding. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 18:57, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagen N'abend Kollege, Kann es sein, dass du bei Vorlagen die Teile, die du nicht brauchst, entfernst? Am besten ist es, wenn du den Quellcode von z.B. hier komplett kopierst. Das erleichtert den anderen Autoren immens die Arbeit, da man so sofort Informationen an der entsprechenden Stelle einfügen kann. Und noch was anderes: Könntest du dein Bild der Schlacht von Jakku ohne das Battlefront-Zeichen nochmal neu hochladen? Sieht ohne einfach besser aus. Grüße Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 15:54, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Moin (oder auch Abend)! :Ich benutze den klassischen Editor und füge da dann die Vorlagen über die entsprechende Funktion ein (ich fülle nur die Felder aus), wenn da automatisch was gelöscht wird, mache ich das nicht absichtlich. Danke für die Info, in Zukunft werde ich mir einfach den Quellcode kopieren. Wegen dem Bild: Ich habe das nur mit Logo gefunden, aber ich guck nochmal nach, ob ich es irgendwo finde. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:47, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Gar kein Problem. Der Code/Quelltext-Editor ist übrigens wesentlich vorteilhafter, das wird dir der größte Teil der Nutzerschaft bestätigen können. Braucht am Anfang nur etwas Eingewöhnungszeit. Zu dem Bild: Zumindest auf Windows 7 sollte standartmäßig ein Programm installiert sein, das sich "Snipping Tool" nennt. Damit kannst du den entsprechenden Teil des Bildes entfernen, wenn dir das weiterhelfen sollte. Viel Erfolg! Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 18:39, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Das Bild ist geändert, habs schnell mit dem Android-Photo-Editor gemacht. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:17, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Du kannst natürlich benutzen, was du willst. Das Bild sieht gut aus. Vielen Dank dafür Datei:Good work.gif Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 13:40, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::Kein Ding. Und nochmal vielen Dank für die Hinweise! TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 13:51, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Review Erinnerung Hallo TobiThrawn, es ist zwar etwas spät, aber ich habe mal deinen Artikel Frangawl-Clan angeschaut und in dein Review die nötige Kritik eingetragen. Ich wollte dich lediglich daran erinnern und dazu anregen die Punkte vielleicht abzuarbeiten. Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:13, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Moin! ::Danke, dass du dir den Artikel mal angeguckt hast. Da ich aktuell im Urlaub bin, kann ich das leider diese Woche nicht mehr machen. Wenn ich zu Hause bin, werde ich mich da aber mal ran machen. VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:14, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::PS: Wäre nett, wenn du Zusammenfassungen abgeben würdest. Das würde es anderen Nutzern etwas einfacher machen. Kekse Ein großes Lob von mir, der Artikel gefällt mir richtig gut. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 19:06, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Danke! Ich werde ihn auch wahrscheinlich morgen für HGA nominieren. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:45, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kleines Dankeschön Keksööö Du hast sie dir verdient. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 19:31, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Danke Datei:--).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 19:35, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Padawan-Kekse Auch noch von mir, das sieht ja prächtig aus! Datei:;-).gif LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:52, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für das positive Feedback und die Kekse. Datei:Saber.gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 11:09, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Jedi-Padawan Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du bist nun ein Jedi-Padawan. Weiterhin viel Spaß und Erfolg hier in der Jedipedia! May the Force be with You! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:50, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für die Ernennung! Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein! TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 11:10, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Vorschau right|320px Hallo TobiThrawn! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:45, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :10 Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel, 20 Bearbeitungen insgesamt von allen Usern an einem Artikel? N bisschen viel, oder? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:45, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ja, schon... Ich klick halt oft auf das Bearbeiten beim Abschnitt (zu faul um hoch zu scrollen...) und durch Korrekturen in vielen Abschnitten werden das recht viele Bearbeitungen... Die Vorschau kenn ich schon. Trotzdem Danke! TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 22:03, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Was (blaues) zum Knabbern Eine Frage habe ich aber noch: Was sind das für komische Zeichen am Rand? Ich erkenne sie nicht bzw. ist meine Sehstärke einfach zu schlecht, um sie zu erkennen Datei:;-).gif. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 19:01, 2. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Danke! Sie schmecken tatsächlich noch besser als ich erwartet hatte. Datei:--).gif :Wegen deiner Frage, was das am Rand genau darstellen soll: Frag GIMP! Datei:;-).gif Was das eigentlich sein soll weiß auch ich nicht, ich wollte damit irgendwas "bunte Streusel-artiges" nachstellen, da der Keks ja sonst nur ein ausgeschnittenes Bild wäre, dass für mich noch nicht als Keks zu bezeichnen ist. :Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 12:28, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kleiner Hinweis Hi Tobi, ich weiß nicht, ob das so gewollt ist, aber auf deiner Benutzerseite sind die Bilder von Han Solo und von den Duloks im Abschnitt Meilensteine irgendwie übergroß. Sieht etwas seltsam aus. Wenn du es so lassen willst, kein Problem, ich wollte es nur mal anmerken :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:57, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Tobi, du musst einen Doppelpunkt vor den Dateinamen setzen, damit nicht die Datei erscheint, sondern nur darauf verlinkt wird. Beispiel: Datei:Anakin Skywalker.jpg Dann passt deine Aufzählung der Bearbeitungen wieder Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:03, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::... Danke für den Hinweis, ich hab ganz vergessen mir das nochmal anzugucken... Eigentlich weiß ich das mit dem Doppelpunkt ja auch... Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 10:41, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Belohnung Datei:Good work.gif Weiter so! Wir hatten gestern 454 Edits :) - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:11, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Danke! Genau genommen hat Adenn sogar gefragt, wo es ein paar Edits zu holen gibt, da hab ich ihn mit ins Team geholt. Er hat selbst gesagt, dass das wohl sinnvoller ist als seine letzten Edits.... Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 10:41, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Auf jeden Fall! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:43, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Danke! Ich freue mich, wenn ich auch dir mal helfen kann. Datei:;-).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:05, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC) 1000! Du hast zwar neulich schon was von mir gekriegt, aber das wollte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Auf nochmal 1000 Datei:--).gif. Warum hab' ich nur das Gefühl, dass deine Disku mittlerweile meine Testseite für Vorlagen ist Datei:;-).gif? Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 17:35, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! :@Gavin: Das mit der Testseite kann gerne so weitergehen. Wenn nichts anderes dazu gehört, als dass ich neue Keksvorlagen erstelle, bin ich auf jeden Fall dabei. Datei:;-).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 19:09, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Danke! Datei:--).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 08:00, 17. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Keks Nicht so gut wie deine Reallife-Kekse, aber besser wie nix Datei:;-).gif DANKE! TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 00:29, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Anliegen Hallo Mentoren, mit äußerst großem Bedauern habe ich zur Kenntnis genommen, dass wir ganze zwei Monate nach Einführung eures Ranges immer noch kein Mentoren-Treffen hatten. Bei uns haben sich in den letzten Wochen um die hundert neue Autoren angemeldet und ich kann es absolut nicht nachvollziehen, wieso ihr eurer Aufgabe noch nicht nachgegangen seid und sie eingewiesen habt. Da auch Tobis Versuche ein Treffen zu organisieren bisher fruchtlos waren, sehe ich mich gezwungen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich bitte euch, diesen Freitag Nachmittag in den Chat zu kommen und euer erstes Treffen für neue Benutzer zu planen, das am folgenden Tag um 18 Uhr parallel zum Chat-Treffen ablaufen wird. Wenn ihr irgendwie verhindert seid, gibt es genügend andere Methoden sich untereinander abzusprechen, die einfachste wäre ein Email-Verteiler. Euch wurde eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe anvertraut und es ist meine Aufgabe als Bürokrat, euch daran zu erinnern und euch dabei zu unterstützen, die Aufgabe verantwortungsbewusst auszuführen. Wenn ihr weitere Fragen habt, könnt ihr euch jederzeit bei mir melden. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:05, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Manda-Squad Infobox Guten Tag, Da das Manda Squad nicht mehr in dieser Form existiert, bitte ich dich entweder: Du änderst die Infobox (Vorlage auf meiner BNS) oder du entfernst sie. Vielen Dank -- Kotuar Serar (Diskussion) 17:09, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) 1500 Edits Musst du das an die große Glocke hängen? Datei:--P.gif Danke! TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 22:22, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön und 2000 Edits Danke Datei:--).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:32, 24. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Kanontrennung Danke für deine Hilfe! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:29, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für den Keks! Datei:--).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:35, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kanon Anakin Hi, ich und Meister-Keks arbeiten gerade an einer Kanon Version von Anakin Skywalker, aber bei mir laagt es da extrem durch die größe des Artikels, was mir eine bearbeitung so gut wie unmöglich amcht ): kannst du helfen ? MfG Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion) 20:58, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC)